


I will break you

by loverussia



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gunplay, Oral Sex, Rape, Torture, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverussia/pseuds/loverussia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatiana Sokolova is a teenage girl being interrogated by Vasily Barasev and his partner, Sergei. The interrogation leads to brutal torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my very first work. Hope you enjoy, and if you can translate it, go ahead! Just tell me the language which you are translating it to. Oh, and tell me what you think of this piece!!
> 
> Russian:  
> Таким образом, это моя первая работа . Надеюсь, вам понравится , и если вы можете перевести его , идти вперед ! Просто скажите мне язык, на котором вы перевод его . Да, и скажите, что вы думаете об этом куске !!
> 
> French:  
> Donc, ce est mon premier travail. Je espère que vous aimez, et si vous pouvez traduire , allez-y ! Dites-moi la langue que vous traduisez à . Oh , et dites-moi ce que vous pensez de cette pièce !!

"What is your name?"

Nothing.

"I said, what is your name?"

Nothing.

"Fedorov, ready the Tokarev."

Sergei Fedorov held the Tokarev to her head. "What is your name?" Vasily Barasev asked for the fifth time in a row.

"Tatiana Sokolova." Tatiana said. 

Fedorov then attached her wrists to chains on the wall. "Stay put!" Vasily shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:Rape in this chapter (and maybe the following chapter, not sure). Not your cup of tea, don't read!

Vasily entered the room where Tatiana was being held. He undid the chains on her wrists. She collapsed on the floor. "Kneel before Sergei," he ordered. 

Tatiana didn't move. She learned quickly not to disobey Vasily when he grabbed her by the hair and forced her up before Fedorov. 

Sergei ordered Tatiana to open her mouth. "No!" she said. Sergei tried once more. "No! Please!" she sobbed. Vasily held a Makarov pistol to her head. She quickly opened her mouth.

Federov began to unzip his fly, revealing his fully hard cock. Tatiana knew immediately that Sergei was about to rape her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, definitely rape in this chapter. Also, watersports warning.

Tatiana could see Fedorov's fully erect cock, and she knew then why Vasily had asked her to kneel: she was about to get raped by Fedorov. 

Sergei pushed his cock inside Tatiana's mouth. "Suck it, bitch," he said. Tatiana began to suck his cock. She could still feel the Makarov on her head.

Tatiana sucked and sucked, and Fedorov came with the howl of a wolf. 

The pistol was released from her head, and Vasily chained Tatiana back up. 

Vasily asked, "My dear Sergei, do you need to go urinate?". Sergei was holding his crotch and doing a little dance. "Why yes, Vasily," he said,"may I be excused?". 

"Not just yet, Sergei," replied Vasily. "While you are here, however, you could always go on Tatiana."

That was all the permission Fedorov needed to hear from him. He aimed at Tatiana's chest. All of a sudden, she felt a stream of cold, yellow liquid hit her breasts and legs. 

Sergei was urinating on her.


End file.
